Tinker, Tenor, Officer, Spy Incomplete
by Canadianelement
Summary: This story follows the characters Ensign O'Dell and Lieutenant Valas on they're first mission aboard the USS Correspondent. IN PROGRESS Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is based upon the series and movies 'Star Trek', created by Gene Roddenberry. All characters and situations are fictional, and all that usual jazz. I hope you like it. RJVK**

Part 1 – Ensign Chris O'Dell (Security)

"Ensign!" a sharp voice yelled.

Chris O'Dell stopped and turned around. He was quite surprised. In front of him was a very attractive Bajoran woman with jet-black hair in her late thirties, dressed in the newer model command suit of black and purple, with a hint of red underneath. Her collar had two gold pips and one black, and she looked angry. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Um, I was going- I just got-" he sputtered, confused and frightened. He had been onboard for almost twenty minutes and had already somehow ticked off whom he guessed was the XO, Lieutenant Commander Finnicker, Fink, Fine… he struggled to remember her name.

He was suddenly even more surprised when her face split into a smile. "I'm just kidding ensign. Now relax before you have a seizure." She outstretched her hand, which he took immediately. "I'm Commander Finn, welcome aboard the Correspondent, the seventeenth finest ship in the fleet." Chris stared at her. "Oh come now Mr. O'Dell, where's your sense of humor? Wait- you, your not part Vulcan are you?"

Chris was amazed. "No Commander, I've just never met an XO so… humorous and outgoing…" She smiled even more, revealing perfect teeth. _Wow, she's beautiful…_He thought, and then felt himself blushing. "Well Ensign, I've never met someone from the famous USS Voyager before. So now we've both had a new experience."

She noticed the flash in his eyes and the slight look of disappointment. "News travels fast, don't worry though. To my knowledge, just a handful of the command staff knows."

It wasn't that he was ashamed of being a former member of Voyager; he just didn't want to be treated better because of it. However this often proved problematic, as Voyager had been his only posting since being out of the academy.

She gestured towards the corridor. "Shall we?" she asked and started walking. "Now yes you were picked for the Assistant Chief Tactical and Security position because of your experience on Voyager, but you should see that as a compliment. Not many people have faced what you have."

He didn't say anything, but simply nodded having heard all this before. Finn must have understood because she changed the subject. "We've already gone to warp, so there's no running away now. You're stuck with us." She kidded and nodded to a lieutenant walking by. "Chief Mitchell is on the bridge at the moment, so he told me to inform you that your supposed to go straight to the armory, sign out your phaser, unpack, and then see him when your ready." The entered the turbolift. "Deck seven," she said aloud and the lift started up. "To be honest, we've never had a real need for security. Of course we've only been out here a couple months."

O'Dell considered this. "Commander, what happened to the former ACSTO?" They felt the lift slow and she waited till the doors opened before replying. "Nothing really, he asked for a transfer. Not enough action I guess. Sad thing is, he was transferred to the Andromeda." She stepped out, and he followed her down the corridor.

"Whoa, wasn't she destroyed a few days ago? No evidence to as why, just lot's of debris?" He asked, shocked.

"That's the one." The turned a corner and she continued. "I guess he got the action he wanted after all. -Ah, here we are." They had arrived at a solid looking door, larger then the rest on the deck. It was thick, and looked heavy. Next to the shuttle bay doors, these were probably the strongest on the ship. Above the door read the name "Armory."

Commander Finn tapped a code into the door and it unlocked, opened, and a force field disengaged. Inside was circular-like room, with many racks along the walls. There were about 40 standard phaser rifles, and 5 assault rifles to one side, and 100 hand phasers to the other. Placed along the entire top were sets of tri-corders, wrist lights, and attachable sights for the phaser rifles. At the back there was a second, smaller door, but just as threatening. That would be where the Photon Grenade Launchers (PGL), Stationary Phaser turrets, and portable force fields would be.

"Good afternoon Commander." A heavy voice sounded from inside.

"Lieutenant! Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?" she asked, sounding quite amused. She walked over to the desk inside, giving O'Dell a look at the speaker as he followed inside.

Before him was a older human man, probably about the same age as the Commander. He had a big gold beard that nearly matched the colored stripe on his shoulders. A glance at his collar revealed he was missing the black pip that the XO had.

"I just wanted to surprise my new assistant." He replied and turned to O'Dell. "And here he is, the man of the hour." The man outstretched his hand similar to the way Commander Finn had done only a few minutes ago. "I'm Lieutenant John Mitchell, Chief of Security and Tactical on this fine Steamrunner class. You can call me Chief." O'Dell shook his hand.

_Wow, people on this ship are friendly. _He thought, and then realized the real reason._ They feel sorry for me. Just like everyone else. Goddam! You get stranded 70,000 light years from home, face down countless enemies, travel through time and back, get duplicated…twice, deal a crippling blow to the Borg, come home to find your family's been killed by the dominion, and suddenly you're a hero! _O'Dell couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed and angry.

"Commander… Lieutenant, I don't mean to be rude, but I hope I'm not going to be treated any different because of my history. I don't want any pity or extra care; I'd just like to be treated like a normal officer.

The two senior officers looked at each other, and although they weren't smiling anymore, they weren't angry either. The Chief spoke first. "Ensign… We understand what you've been through. Aside from your incursion into the Delta quadrant, we've all faced what you have. You were given this assignment based on your skills and experience alone. Any recommendations you might have had may helped you on another ship in the fleet, but not this one. Captain Burton looked at your record, liked what he saw and said, "I want this man." "You are smart, talented, and experienced. I wouldn't want you here if you were anything less." Mitchell finished. "And… it gave the crew something to look forward to. So far the trip's been quite uneventful."

O'Dell looked at him and Commander Finn. "Honestly." She said, and the look in her eyes confirmed she was sincere. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and again Chief Mitchell broke the silence. "Well ensign, I need your fingerprint here, and then this phaser is yours." O'Dell pressed his thumb against the small pad on the desk. "Ok." He replied and handed O'Dell a phaser. "We have a weapons locker on every deck, but that's for emergencies only. Now I sent your command codes and pretty much everything you need to know to your console in your quarters. It can be accessed by **your** voice only." He stood up and opened a cabinet behind the desk. Tapping in a code, they popped open. "These here are our sniper rifles... You'll notice there are only 3. That's because the three of us in this room are the only ones licensed to use them, so I see no reason to have more than that. Also only the three of us, as well as the Captain have authorization to be in the armory, so you and I will rotate our Alpha and Beta shifts in here. I've already cleared it with the captain.

Whew, sniper rifle, advanced position…not bad. 

"Well, I'll let you get settled in, you don't start your first shift until 1400 tomorrow. If you need us, we'll be on the bridge." And with that the senior officers left, leaving O'Dell in his new home.

_I think I'll shower first_. He figured, and left the room, which sealed itself shut the second he exited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I used to simm as this character in Obsidian Fleet, however I totally altered her personality… I'd show you a picture of her, but this site refuses to let me even put down an address.  
**

Part 2 - Lieutenant Neia Valas (Flight Control)

She didn't realize she was grinding her teeth until Jerry from Ops spoke up.

"Hey Neia… I can hear that from over here eh?" She could hear the smile in his voice, and the OP's replacement chuckled.

"Your right Jerry. Why don't you come over here and show me how to do this. I'm sure you can navigate better than I can." She replied bitterly but couldn't help smiling.

"Ah huh. You may be good, but I think we know the real reason you're here." He said, egging her on. She stopped fiddling with her console and turned around in her seat to face him.

Normally she wouldn't have, but with Commander Finn and Lieutenant Mitchell greeting the new guy, and Captain Burton in his office, Jerry had been put in charge, so a little bridge banter was nothing to worry about.

"Really. Now why would that be?" She asked, putting on her most sincere smile, which made Jerry grin even wider.

"Cause the Captain wants another pretty face on the bridge." He tried to continue but couldn't keep himself from laughing. Neia glanced over at the security station and saw Chief Petty Officer Karen smiling to herself. She merely shook her head and pretended to be working.

Suddenly a voice interrupted them. "That's right Mr. Worth. The only reason Mrs. Valas is here is because I'd like another pretty face on the bridge." They all turned and saw Captain Burton standing off to the back of the bridge. _Didn't even notice him come in. _Neia turned back around in a futile attempt to look professional.

"If that's the case then I guess we'll need to find a new Operations officer." He continued, walking over to his chair. Jerry immediately retreated back to his usual post. On the way he fake whispered, "Thanks" to Karen who would have had to notice the CO come in.

"That's why Mrs. Karen is my favourite officer Mr. Worth… she knows when to be quiet." Captain Burton said lightly, settling into his seat.

"Of course sir." Jerry replied and Neia knew he must have been blushing.

"Enough of that then, so… what's our status?" The CO asked and she heard the usual click of his console being turned.

Neia put on her smoothest voice and replied. "We are currently at warp speed with a velocity of 6.2. So far we have encountered nothing but space dust and … I think there was a comet a half hour ago?"

Jerry immediately seizing the attempt to goof off backed her up. "That's correct Mrs. Valas, and might I say your looking wonderful today. We did in fact encounter a class 2 comet 28 minutes ago. Nothing to worry about, it said "Hi" and kept going."

Neia knew they were pushing they're luck, but after 2 weeks of unexplored space and only coming across one inhabited planet, which of course wasn't advanced enough to make first contact with, they were quite bored and restless.

"Your both nuts." Burton replied. "I'm probably the only CO in the fleet to put up with this. I'm the laughing stock of the Captains table."

"Thank you sir." They replied in unison. At the same moment the turbo lift to Neia's left and from behind deposited a handful of officers. Commander Finn and Lieutenant Mitchell on the left, and from behind, a trio of Petty Officers sent to relieve the main bridge crew.

"Everything all set then? Burton asked them. Finn went and sat down next to him while Mitchell relieved Karen. Meanwhile the PO's came over and relieved Jerry and her.

"Everything's fine." Finn said. Neia couldn't hear the rest because Finn was whispering. "Good. I like my new officers to feel terrible." She heard Burton reply.

Neia switched over control to the PO, said goodbye, and joined Karen and Jerry in the turbo lift. "Ah, Mrs. Karen, could you stay behind for a sec please?" Mitchell asked her.

She looked at Neia and Jerry, shrugged, and headed back onto the bridge, leaving them alone in the turbo lift.

"Deck… Three" Jerry said, getting confirmation from Neia with a head nod.

"I wonder what that was about." She asked.

"Ah, they probably want to tell her that we're poor examples of officers and if she ever wants to succeed, she should never talk to us again." He replied. Neia laughed. There was a moment of silence and before Jerry asked, "Hey you want to join me for dinner?" as the lift slowed to a stop.

They did this same routine everyday. He'd ask her out and she would politely turn him down... or occasionally harshly. However, today she felt different. Jerry wasn't a bad guy, and he _was_ pretty cute. _Ah what the hell._ So, she took a chance. "You know what? I think I'm going to go to bed early, however I wouldn't mind dinner tomorrow." She replied, and the doors opened, letting her out. "Don't tease me, are you serious?" he called after her. "Yep!" she replied just before the lift doors closed.


End file.
